swsefandomcom-20200215-history
The Anjiliac Clan
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy The most powerful of Point Nadir's syndicates is a group of spice-dealers and flesh merchants led by Zietta the Hutt. Zietta the Hutt's organization, which is part of The Hutt Kajidics, specializes in the spread of vice throughout Point Nadir and beyond. The clan's primary sources of illicit income are slaves, spice, extortion, and gambling. Zietta is the public face of her organization, but she is actually a puppet princess. Few of Point Nadir's residents are aware that Zietta relies heavily on the guidance of her confidant, Tis Dolan, nor do they know of the Hutt's troubled past. Back on Nal Hutta, Zietta was a disgrace in the face of her kajidic. Unable to create a criminal empire of her own, she was sent to Point Nadir to serve their previous representative on behalf of her clan. The majority of Zietta the Hutt's criminal endeavors are directed by an unassuming Wroonian female named Tis Dolan. Tis is a prominent figure in Zietta's network, and is considered to be Zietta's right hand. What most citizens fail to realize is that Zietta leans heavily upon Tis and refuses to make any decisions of consequence without her say-so. In turn, Tis Dolan uses Zietta's indecisive nature to her own advantage, subtly manipulating the Hutt in nearly every conceivable way. Heroes and The Anjiliac Clan Given that the Anjiliac Kajidic controls the most territory in Point Nadir, player characters might see obvious benefit in allying themselves with them. Zietta's organization is always looking for capable smugglers, thugs, and mercenaries to fill its ranks. The Hutts pay freelance employees well, and attempt to recruit promising candidates to fill permanent positions within the organization. A large part of the Hutts' operations in Point Nadir revolve around slave trade. Consequently, players might eventually become involved with this appalling aspect of the Anjiliac Kajidic's business. A good portion of the galaxy views the enslavement of sentient beings as the most reprehensible of crimes, and anyone caught trafficking in forced labor can expect to be severely punished for their transgressions. To complicate matters, the Anjiliacs compensate their employees well for the risks they take, despite the ironic fact that they consider anyone in their employ to be no better than slaves, anyway. It is likely that player characters who throw their lot in with the Anjiliacs start out performing low-risk, low-pay jobs, thereafter working their way up to larger and more profitable heists. Transporting small quantities of spice (Or other contraband) to and from Point Nadir is one way that the Hutts test potential employees for reliability and resourcefulness. They prefer lackeys with more greed than morality. Players who find themselves on the wrong side of the Anjiliac Kajidic can expect to be hounded relentlessly throughout Point Nadir. Depending on the reasons behind the Hutts' enmity toward the player characters, they might face punishment ranging from exorbitant "Fines," to outright execution in the street by a group of bloodthirsty Houks. Such unlucky players might find shelter with either Epsis or The Sable Dawn, but this is likely only if they are incredibly valuable in some way. Anjiliac Heroic Units See also: Heroic Units Anjiliac Nonheroic Units See also: Nonheroic Units Category:Affiliations